O que te faz feliz ?
by Clara Evans
Summary: “Ser feliz” é um termo relativo. Para alguns,a felicidade é complexa e as vezes inalcançável e na realidade, ela é bem simples e pode estar bem ao seu lado.


_O que te faz feliz?_

Capitulo Único

Era a noite de seu aniversario e não parecia diferente de tantas outras noites em especial.Ele já tinha a muito,parado de estimar comemorações,doces e bolos.Naquele momento apenas estar ali,deitado na grama observando o céu faiscar com o brilho intenso de tantos astros,sendo consumido pelo silencio e a calmaria do luar e poder respirar aliviado,estar ali era ótimo e indescritível.

Mas faltava algo para se tornar uma coisa verdadeiramente perfeita e completa.Alguma coisa...o que seria?

-Ed...?-ele ouviu uma voz sussurrando seu nome de leve.

Ele não precisava nem desviar o olhar,apesar de tê-lo feito,para descobrir quem era.O timbre da voz que possuía a singularidade de ser irritante e agressiva e em outros momentos tão doce e calma-como naquele momento.-já era familiar aos seus ouvidos.

-O que é Winry ? – perguntou ele,da maneira indiferente de sempre.

Desnecessário seria dizer que eles haviam tido uma briga horas antes e irrelevante também seria explicar qual o seu motivo,mas de suma importância é o pequeno detalhe de que sem essa discussão,que já era de praxe,ele não estaria naquele lugar e nem nada do que vai acontecer a seguir,aconteceria.

A garota engoliu a seco meio nervosa.Sentiu que tinha passado dos limites e por breves instantes se esqueceu que era tão orgulhosa,por isso também estava ali.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas...-começou ela sem jeito.- Foi insensibilidade brigar com você por uma motivo tão tosco e egoísta quanto aquele bem no dia do seu aniversario.

Ele por um segundo se surpreendeu,esqueceu-se que no fundo,mesmo que fosse bem no fundo,ela ate que era bastante sensível.De repente um peso surgiu em sua consciência,um pequeno ato seu poderia ter feito a diferença entre aquilo tudo.Edward se sentou na grama rapidamente e suspirou.

-Ah,não...-falou ele meio sem graça.- Foi culpa minha,não achei realmente que fosse se importar uma simples ligação avisando que eu viria ate aqui.- e,para quebrar aquele clima que ele julgava estar muito serio,completou divertido.- Mas isso realmente era uma razão suficientemente boa para me atirar aquele chave inglesa.

Ela sorriu.Ao vê-la com mais atenção,notou que ela segurava algo atrás de suas costas.A loira se aproximou e disse:

-Na verdade não.No fundo,eu entendo que você não tem tempo pra essas bobagens...-ela deu uma pausa,o garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Eu só fique brava porque eu não tive tempo nem de fazer um bolo pra você...

Ele riu.

-Ah,Winry qual é? –falava ele,enquanto a menina sentou ao seu lado- Eu não preciso mais dessas coisas só pra lembrar que eu existo a mais um ano.

-Mas eu preciso. -disse ela,enquanto ele corou de leve,lhe entregando o _muffin_ de chocolate que tinha em suas mãos.- Eu fiz hoje de manha,era pra mim,mas ai você apareceu de repente e sendo seu aniversario e também o seu tipo de _muffin _favorito...

Ele franziu o cenho.Só mesmo Winry para ser tão idiota e infantil daquele jeito,a ponto de se importar com pequenas coisas daquele tipo.Mas ele gostava muito disso nela.

-Não precisava,mas obrigado mesmo assim.-ele repartiu o pequeno bolinho em dois e ofereceu a ela.- Pegue metade,era seu,então é mais do que justo.

Winry observou o amigo engolir o seu pedaço em uma mordida só.Enquanto comia o seu,quase que de migalha em migalha.Diria a ele que fazia um _muffin_ daquele todos os anos em seu aniversario,para o caso dele aparecer?Não.Melhor não,faria papel de idiota.

E o que é pior,de idiota apaixonada.

-Como você é sem graça Ed !- falou ela.- É seu aniversario,e age como se fosse um dia completamente normal!Eu quero te dar um presente que te agrade,me fala o que você quer?

-Não quero nada.-viu o rosto da garota adquirir uma feição irritada e um certo rubor.Ele riu,sempre achou aquela cara divertidíssima.-Ok,então.Eu quero felicidade.

-Felicidade?-murmurou ela intrigada.

O garoto ria em silencio. Com aquele comentário,ele só queria irritá-la mais ainda,muito embora aquele desejo tivesse um fundo de verdade.

-Você é péssimo de presentes,Ed.-reclamou,mas ela percebeu a intenção do garoto e resolveu fazer o mesmo.- Então,o que te faz feliz ?

Edward ponderou por um momento. Realmente ela o tinha pegado desprevenido. Mas aquela era uma pergunta bem vaga, poderia responder qualquer coisa se realmente pensasse a respeito.

Muito dinheiro,um carro para não ter que viajar sempre a pé ou de trem,um suprimento inesgotável de comida,ficar alguns centímetros mais alto(não que precisasse,claro.),a pedra filosofal,ou simplesmente,o Al ter de volta o seu corpo.Ter todos os seus problemas resolvidos,ou então,que voltasse e ficasse eternamente preso a sua infância,onde não possuía nenhum.Ficar a sós com ela na noite de seu aniversario sob as estrelas dividindo um _muffin_ de chocolate e falar sobre coisas que não faziam muito sentido.

Mas fato era que ele nem chegou a pensar a respeito. Foi apenas o momento em que a frase se dissipou no ar e ele percebeu o que lhe faltava.A resposta veio automaticamente,como já existisse e ficasse a muito tempo presa em seus lábios apenas esperando ansiosamente por essa pergunta.

_O que te faz feliz?_

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Você.

Fim.

-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a**: Beem,aqui estamos com mais uma oneshort.Ela veio de um jeito tão súbito e mesmo sabendo que ela deve estar uma droga,não resisti e postei aqui.(devo ter matado algum diabetico,ou alguem com colesterol alto) Você já deve estar acostumado a me ouvir dizer isso,mais,eu sou movida a reviews,se não as recebo,em conseqüência fico desmotivada e paro de escrever.Por isso,essa talvez seja a minha ultima fanfic,eu não sei. :x enfiim,melhor parar com tanta enrolação né?Um beijo e um queijo pra você .

Me faça feliz e deixe uma review,vaaai por favor? (:

**Clara Evans.**


End file.
